Cloud-based environments typically involve compute, storage, and network resources located in one or more locations (e.g., data centers). For example, a cloud service provider may provide access to a pool of compute, storage, and network resources for one or more tenants (e.g., customers). In this example, each tenant may use these resources in a networked or distributed computing system, also referred to as a cloud, to execute workloads and perform or provide various services and/or functions.
Cloud visibility systems attempt to provide visibility into various aspects of cloud-based environments. For example, a cloud visibility system may attempt to provide insight into the behavior of a cloud's infrastructure, including power usage, workload efficiency, machine efficiency, and related security. However, issues arise when such systems attempt to provide deeper insight into cloud-based environments because of the myriad of heterogeneous software layers, multiple component and network configurations, and a general lack of centralized, granular (e.g., lower level) monitoring tools.